Movements
by seraserastuff
Summary: A "What if" version of the Uchiha Massacre, longer, multi-chaptered version of 'Movement'
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a multi-chaptered version of a one-shot I did called 'Movement' which I listed as 'completed. I am leaving that as a one-shot, and continuing it with this fic (the first chapter is the same, bar one difference.

------------

Movements

-----------

He held his breath, bracing himself for what he might find behind that next door. Cautiously sliding it open, he peered with some difficulty into the the dark room; only dimly lit by the light of the moon outside.

Nothing.

He was just turning to leave, to check the other rooms when he heard a small squeak of sound from the far corner.

Raising a ready-drawn knife, he made it there in one swift stride. But his heart stopped as soon as he found what was hiding there.

It was only a child. He was about eight years old. Black hair, like the rest of his clan. But, unlike the rest of his clan, this one was still alive. Staring up at him, dark eyes full of fright; too young to have awakened his sharingan yet. He must know. He must have seen...

He realised he recognised this boy. Had seen him before, with his brother. Seen them out walking in Konoha with their mother a few times.

Their mother. That beautiful one who lay dead on the floor of the last room, the one he'd just left.

He was startled by a movement behind the child. The boy scrambled further back as if hiding something, as if using his body as a shield...

Noticed it now. A tiny hand was tightly gripping the boys shirt from behind.

It was the younger brother, he could barely be three years old. He was silent, perhaps sensing the danger; the need to be quiet.

The older brother spoke, voice almost too quiet to hear. "_Please,_" he whispered.

"That's the leader, Fugaku's, sons." His team mate stepped up beside him.

"Can't anything be done?" _That one is just a baby..._

"They look harmless enough now, but they'll grow into avengers. Just like the rest of their demonic clan."

"But-"

"I'll do it, if you can't handle it. I know it's hard, you're still young yourself. But this is what it means to be part of our organisation - we have to put the greater good of Konoha first."

He looked down, one last time, at the older brother's eyes. The boy must have known what was coming, known as soon as he'd seen Kakashi step into the room covered in his parent's blood.

He could not look at those eyes anymore.

Kakashi left the house and stood for a while in the now silent street of the Uchiha compound. Cleaned his knife. It was still only his first week in ANBU, and he was finding the work hard, very hard. He was only sixteen years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Mother had turned off the lights and hidden with them, while Father went to see what was going on.

Eventually, she had left them too, saying that said she'd be right back...

A unifomed man wearing a porcelain mask killed her. Itachi saw it happen.

He'd left Sasuke because he'd heard the noise, and then he looked through the door. Only Sasuke's pleading pulled him away; brought him back. Kept him from breaking down.

They should find somewhere else, but there were frightening noises in the street as well, and their parents had said it was best to stay here, to hide here....

He told Sasuke they were going to play 'being quiet' again, and to keep behind him. They stayed here for a long time, and he started to think they might be alright.

But Itachi felt a new surge of terror when the door opened slightly, and the masked man slowly entered, investigating the the dark room.

Itachi kept perfectly still, his heart hammering hard. They might have gone unnoticed, but, peering around Itachi, Sasuke suddenly gave a frightened yelp at the sight of the stranger in their home, menacing and blood-soaked.

The masked man was by them in an instant, it was like lighting. He was holding up the same bloody knife Itachi had seem him kill _her_ with.

Startled, Itachi jumped and moved backwards, further into the corner, against Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to see, didn't want Sasuke to be hurt. It was so important.

_"Please..."_ Itachi whispered, desperately; finally finding his voice.

_Please..don't, don't..._

The man did nothing for a while, he just stared down at them through his mask. The cat-like face painted on it had a horrible sinister look in this darkness. His eyes were completely hidden by shadow in the hollows of the mask.

Sasuke was gripping onto Itachi's clothes tightly - he was terrified.

It was then that a second, taller, man appeared. He placed a hand on the first's shoulder. He was dressed the same, another eerie painted grin in the darkness.

"Can't anything be done?" the first man was asking. There was something sympathetic in his voice...

But, he left; left them alone with the second one, when he was told to. Left them with the cold-voiced man with the katana.

---------------------------

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm. He tried to dive past the man, but collided with his legs as he stepped around infront of them. He tried the other side, but they were cornered again, and again.

"You're first."

He kicked Itachi harshly, winding him; forcing him to let go of Sasuke. Planting one foot on his chest, he pinned Itachi firmly against the wall and then raised his katana high; preparing to strike.

Itachi's eyes were clenched shut, he gripped the leg infront of him, trying desperately to push it away.

Sasuke started screaming.

When Itachi felt the splash of hot blood on his face, his heart stopped.

The blood wasn't his... he thought that it must be Sasuke's.

But then suddenly Sasuke was clutching to him again, and the foot on his chest fell away...because the man was dead now.

That first man, he had come back.

He was as still as a statue. He held a knife;and it was jammed into the back of the second man's neck. Pulling it out with one swift swipe, he grabbed hold of the larger man as he began to slump and crumple to the ground in front of them. He dragged the body away to the opposite corner, leaving a bloody trail on the floor as he went. Mother would be mortified; when she saw the ruined floor, the room they used especially for guests...

_It had not sunken in yet, that she was gone._

The masked one came back now, returned to their corner...

And he was shaking, a little. Just like they were.

But his voice was calm. Relaxed, almost. "I need to burn this place. Need to hide what I just did. And you two...you need to hide too."

Itachi didn't say anything, just stared up at him. He was too afraid to respond.

The man knelt down, talking to him on his level. Touched his shoulder. "Do you hear me? You need to get out of here. Take your brother and hide somewhere else."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Kakashi and Itachi and Sasuke T_T sooo sweet

I know Itachi was a prodigy at age 8 (and earlier) and Mikoto was a Jonin, but, for purposes of my fic they are more like a normal 8yrold and housewife here.


End file.
